


台风，月光，雨

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 夜晚的脆弱让她们回到最开始
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 3





	台风，月光，雨

全昭妍回到家，带着一身疲惫和湿气。

窗外的乌云像是要压倒在行人身上，闪电躲藏在云层中寻找着适合的时机出现，闷雷声像远方巨人沉重的脚步。空气中飘着一股泥腥味和城市的独特气味，全昭妍从一座混凝土浇筑成的大楼出来，没过半个小时又进了另外一栋大楼，所有人都像她一样，无人幸免。

她脱下高跟鞋，没有换下紧致的西装，光着脚坐在沙发上。平日的夕阳被乌云全数吸走，只留下一股热气。没开灯的房子像一个黑洞，她坐在这黑洞的中心，也许闭眼再睁眼的下一秒她就又出现在公司的电脑屏幕面前，她感觉自己的灵魂已经远去，她也不知道去了哪里，也许是回到了高中时代或是永久的未来，她蜷缩着、西装裤紧绷着、窗外的雨终于倾盆落下，接下来是台风天。

大门被人打开，先进来的是湿漉漉的雨伞和行李箱，徐穗珍有些狼狈地走进家门。她换下湿衣服，倒了一杯热水，坐在全昭妍身旁。

全昭妍和徐穗珍就这样静静地坐着，在这个乌云密布的日子。没人说话，没有对视也没有拥抱，只是轻轻地靠着对方。徐穗珍转过头用目光描摹全昭妍的侧脸，她的脸隐藏在黑夜里，只有一些模糊的光亮。她放下杯子，伸手去抱全昭妍，全昭妍的肩膀很瘦很薄，稍稍伸长手臂就能把她揽进怀里。

月光和雨水一起出现在窗前。乌云散去但雨还在下着，月光照上全昭妍的脸，在暗与亮中徘徊，五官更加让人看不清。“好想你。”徐穗珍靠上全昭妍的头顶，感受着对方柔软的头发。

“好痒，别靠了。”全昭妍挣扎着想离开徐穗珍的怀抱。

徐穗珍索性两只手都抱住全昭妍，把她紧紧抱在怀里，我好累小妍，她想，真的好累，去了几个城市辗转出差半个月，她最后的一点点力气就是抱住全昭妍了。她埋在全昭妍的脖颈间，这样的时刻总是能让徐穗珍变得更加疲惫，全身紧绷感在这一刻瓦解，那些在门外的奔波都化为了全昭妍头发的香气。

全昭妍突然不动了。她感觉到了，徐穗珍在哭。她有些不知所措，当然有更累的时刻，徐穗珍从来没有因为工作哭过，或者说，徐穗珍很少哭。在她有些难过或者不知道应该怎么办的时候就会笑，全昭妍经常说看你笑还不如看你哭，但现在徐穗珍真的哭了。无声的，甚至都没有颤抖，除了肩膀上的湿润感让全昭妍确认这是事实。

徐穗珍静静地哭着，全昭妍静静地听着，像是过了永恒。窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥像徐穗珍的泪，但雨落在月光里就不见了，徐穗珍的泪却落在了全昭妍心里，被她小心地珍藏起来。这是徐穗珍为数不多袒露最内里的自己的时刻，她总是把痛苦都往自己心里咽下去，就算被割到了喉咙也不会说一个字，但今晚徐穗珍真正把自己全数暴露在全昭妍眼前。

徐穗珍闭着眼寻找全昭妍的唇，她们在泪的氤氲中交换了一个又一个吻。此时徐穗珍的唇是颤抖着的，她们在细微的月光下追逐彼此的唇，现在这座城市只剩下了她们存活着，于是她们就像溺水的旅人一样，不顾一切地渴求着彼此的氧气，吐出的热气在黑暗中攀升、蒸腾到至高点。她们将将在悬崖的边缘停下，抵着彼此的额头，喘气着、笑着、流泪着，却不落下对彼此最深刻的爱意。

她们回到了最初的起点。


End file.
